The present invention relates to a tilt cord pulley for venetian blinds and includes two notches defined in an outer surface of the pulley so as to position the tilt cord.
Convention venetian blinds as shown in FIG. 1 include a head and a plurality of slats 20 and a bottom rail 16 are connected by wires 21. The wires 21 are controlled by the head which includes a tilt rod 12 supported between two drums 13 and a pulley assembly 10 is located in an end of the head. The pulley assembly is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 and generally includes a pulley 15 which has two flanges 150 extending radially outward from two ends thereof and each flange 150 has a recess 151 defined therein. A driving rod 14 securely extends through a central hole 153 of the pulley 15 so as to drive the tilt rod 12. A tilt cord 11 extends through a passage 154 in the pulley 15 and two ends of the tilt cord 11 respectively extend through the two recesses 151 and then wrap around the pulley 15. When the user pulls either one of the two ends of the tilt cord 11, the tilt rod 12 is rotated and change the angles of the slats 20. However, the tilt cord 11 cannot be secured in the recesses 151 so that the tilt cord 11 could slip when being pulled and the shifted tilt cord 11 makes the tilt cord 11 loosen and cannot response the operation of the users. Although some manufacturers make a tie on the tilt cord 11 to prevent the slip of the tilt cord 11 from the recesses 151, these ties are made by manual work and are time-consuming.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tilt pulley for venetian blinds and the tilt pulley comprises a tubular body with two flanges extending radially outward from two ends of the body. Each of the two flanges has a recess defined therein, two notches defined in the body and respectively communicating with the two recesses. A central hole is defined centrally through the body and a passage is defined through the body.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tilt pulley for venetian blinds that has two notches communicating with two recesses in the flanges so as to secure the tilt cord which is not slip during pulling.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.